


"I'm not getting any younger."

by wishfulwriter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Kimi has been thinking about the future.





	

My eyes flutter open after the best night sleep I’ve had in a while and a smile makes its way onto my face when I fully realize that I’m lying on Kimi’s chest; he’s home. It’s finally winter break and he’s here with me; I only travel with him when the races are in Europe, because it would be hard to keep up with my work if I’m in a different time-zone. I sigh happily as I remember that I have the few weeks around the holidays off.  
“Morning.” Kimi mutters as he pulls me a little closer; clearly not ready to get out of bed either.  
“Good morning.” I smile. “I missed waking up with you next to me.” I admit.  
“I’m sorry.” He sighs before he kisses the top of my head. “Look, I’ve been thinking.” He starts and I feel his grip on me tighten slightly.  
“About?” I ask when he doesn’t continue and I push myself up so I can look at him.  
“About us; our future.” He says as he looks at me. “Nico retired to be with his family. I know you want kids.”  
“We’ve had this conversation before and I get it; I’m more than willing to wait Kimi.” I try to reassure him.  
He shakes his head. “I’m not getting any younger and I won’t be in formula one that much longer.” He explains and it slowly dawns on me what he’s trying to say. “I think we should start trying and if the time comes I’ll stop racing.” He says as he traces circles on my back.  
“Are you sure?” I ask as I bring a hand up to his face. “I don’t want you to stop because of me.”  
“I’m sure.” He nods at me. “I want kids with you and I don’t want to miss anything in their lives.”  
“Okay.” I whisper and smile down at him.  
He smiles back at me. “Come here.” He mutters as he pulls me down for a kiss.  
“We should get up.” I say as I pull away.  
Kimi shakes his head and a smirk makes its way onto his lips. “I think we should start trying right now.”  
I raise my eyebrows. “Oh really?” I grin down at him as I sit up and straddle him. He nods as he moves his hands up and down my bare things. “You just want to get in my pants don’t you?” I joke.  
He chuckles. “Maybe.” He pulls me down and before I know it I’m underneath him.

“Kimi!” I exclaim as he steps through the door after the last race before the summer break; he’s mine for a few weeks again. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest.  
“Hey.” He says before he gently kisses me. I pull him with me into the kitchen so I can continue cooking. After dinner we sit down on the couch and watch a film and that’s when I can’t hold it in anymore. I wanted to think of a more special way to tell him, but I can’t keep it to myself anymore.  
“Kimi.” I start and he hums in response. “I need to tell you something.” I bite my lip as he looks away from the tv and gives me his full attention.  
“Is everything okay?” He furrows his eyebrows slightly.  
“Yeah, everything is fine.” I smile. “It’s perfect actually.”  
“What do you want to tell me then?” He asks as he takes my hand.  
“We’re going to have a baby.” I say and I see the smile growing on his face as what I say dawns on him.  
“That’s amazing.” He says as he pulls me into him and he kisses me. “This actually solves a problem for me.” He mutters after we sit on the couch for a while; his hand lightly resting on my stomach as I curl into his side.  
“What problem?” I furrow my eyebrows as I look up at him.  
“There has been discussion about whether or not I should get a new contract.” He explains. “Now I can just tell them I don’t want it; end of discussion.”  
I sit up a little. “Are you really sure you want to stop? You don’t have to do it for me.” I say as I run a hand through his hair.  
He leans into my touch and closes his eyes. “I want to stop. I want to be here for you and our baby. It’s been getting harder to leave you lately; I think it’s time for me to step back from racing.”  
“Okay.” I nod as I lean forward to kiss his jaw. “If you’re sure.”  
“I am.”


End file.
